fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Maybe the Earth IS Flat!
'Maybe the Earth IS Flat! ' is the seventh episode of JJSA. It was written by SuperNerd295. Plot Jefferey was, like always, peacefully floating about. Well, peacefully by his definition anyways. I'm sure most people would call blowing up planets peaceful, but to Jefferey it was calming. Jefferey had finally made it to our solar system, as I'm sure you had figured out by the title of this episode. A strange, god like force prevented him from destroying planets. Jefferey was focused on one planet that interested him. It had many powerful forces on it and appeared to be the origin of Archangel. Jefferey stared at it. It was roughly the size of a basket ball to him. He stared longer, in a curious fashion, wondering how so many strong creatures could be somewhere and not destroy the planet. To Jefferey, he was puzzled, like a student failing a test because he was stuck on that one damn problem about 784 watermelons. To the people of earth, some died of heart attacks, and others thought it was the end of the world. Still, Jefferey stared on. Eventually, succumbing to his curiosity, Jefferey shrank down to 100 meters and began looking around the city of Belgrade. fascinated by it's architecture, Jefferey stared at buildings as he burned them down to ruble. To Jefferey, the best type of architecture is when it's destroyed and burning. Suddenly, alerted that a new monster had arrived on Earth from space, AKEPS arrived and began firing away. Pepe and Leviathan were quickly launched and put on the scene, only to be swiped aside by Jefferey. Jefferey continued to burn down buildings using his mind, and proceeded to wonder how this planet was still intact. Jefferey figured he would destroy it himself. Wondering from Serbia to Germany, Jefferey began destroying Berlin. Suddenly, Manpissed and Lacrimaniac appeared! "This is our city, now get out!" Manpissed screamed. "Yeah...*sniff*... This is... our city...*sniff*" Lacrimaniac said, tears pouring from his eyes. Jefferey floated towards them and flicked Manpissed. His skull cracked and he went flying all the way to Chicago, his corpse spread out over the city streets. Lacrimaniac began aggressively crying so hard his tears began to flood the city. Jefferey kicked him out of the planets atmosphere. Finally, Jefferey made it to Spain where he attacked Madrid. He arrived during Ketsueki-Nikaiju's rampage. The monster sensed Jefferey's presence and turned around. It stood up as high as it could and towered four times over Jefferey. Jefferey grew twice his size and snapped him in half, throwing his pieces behind him so far they came back and hit Jefferey in the face, only to get thrown onto the ground. Jefferey, bored of what this planet had to offer, went to the only place where powerful monsters show up. Japan! Jefferey arrived and became bored to tears. But then, out of nowhere, Caedes appeared. The death deity shot it's hair at Jefferey, only for it to snap and regrow. Jefferey cross beamed the death monster until it literally turned into a twitching pile of organs. Jefferey yawned and went to the US of A to see if anything happened there. What awaited him, no one could ever expect. Nothing. That's what awaited him. He stood there, occasionally destroying a building or two but nothing happened. He was tired and bored, so he flew out of the planets atmosphere, and grew to the size of the sun. Jefferey put his claws over Earth, and crushed it. he revived the planet, and crushed it, and revived it, and crushed it, and then suddenly, getting bored of this, he made the planet flat. Yes, the Earth, for once, was flat. Jefferey peacefully floated away, leaving the planet forever. But as he left, the Upper Being restored the planet to the state it was prior to the events that had just transpired. Even if Jefferey knew, he still wouldn't have cared. Cast * Jefferey * Pepe * Leviathan * Manpissed * Lacrimaniac * Ketsueki-Nikaiju * Caedes * Upper Being Trivia * This is the shortest episode in the series, hell, it's even shorter then the first. * This episode also has the most kaiju to ever appear in any episode. Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:SuperNerd295's Stories